


The sound of the wind

by RomanticNoldo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deathfic, Fluff and Angst, Memories, Regret, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticNoldo/pseuds/RomanticNoldo
Summary: Gollum had a life before the Ring. He usually just can't remember it.
Kudos: 1





	The sound of the wind

Your last night was different from the others.  
The rare times you sleep, and your mind isn't shrouded in pure darkness, all you dream of are wet, cold caves, and the blinding glow of gold. But not this time. All you dreamed of was the sweet song of a stream, and the sound of the wind over the fields.  
But they were only a fleeting illusion. Now, as you fall, you feel only the heat of the fire. It gets closer and closer, and soon it will have your body torn apart. You can't try to avoid it like you've been doing all these years. It will destroy you, and all you can do is hold on to the precious for your final moments.  
You don't cry. You have forgotten how to do it, as you have forgotten the beauty of the earth and the sound of the wind.  
Your life was in vain, just like your pain. Your precious, the object you have lived for, fought for, cheated for, killed for, will die, and you with it.  
Nothing you ever did had a meaning.  
How long has it been since you last heard the sound of the wind?  
You haven't lived for so long. It is not worth fighting against death. You just pray that your hunger will be appeased.  
Still, there was a time when you were something different. Where you were happy. Memories swallow you even before the fire.  
Wherever you go, you hope these memories will never leave you.  
 _You hear the sound of the wind.  
It blows lightly, refreshing the air, shaking the vast green meadows, dotted with flowers.  
The sky is blue, bright, streaked with clouds that only further highlight its beauty. Somewhere, far away, you hear the crystalline sound of a river. The sun warms you, without hurting you, and the song of cicadas, loud and insistent, echoes in your heart, making it beat faster and faster.  
The wind keeps singing, whispering lovingly to the trees - and to you. It brushes your face, delicate and gentle, ruffling your hair.  
And then you are happy, because you know that you will be here forever._


End file.
